


When You're Ready (Just Say You're Ready)

by galacticdrift (Ancalime)



Series: Apocalypse Rock [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime/pseuds/galacticdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from Drake's "Take Care." After the events of Apocalypse Rock, Eugene makes a surprise appearance at RFYL's Denver show. Wild monkey sex ensues. (Does it need more description than that?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready (Just Say You're Ready)

Eugene looked out from under the brim of his hat, scoping out the crowd gathering in the club. The tour had continued to do well even without his articles boosting awareness of their progress. He had to fight his way through the crowd to the edge of the stage gradually over the course of the show, which worked out well enough for him, keeping Jack from noticing him until he was ready.

Jack led the way back on stage for their encore, waving enthusiastically at the crowd, but Eugene could see how tense his muscles were and the shakiness of his breath. He pulled off his hat and waved it at Jack.

"FREE BIRD," he yelled, and Jack actually tripped over a cable when he looked over and spotted him. His eyebrows shot up, his arms dropped, and a small, lopsided, heartbreakingly honest smile bloomed on his face. Eugene smiled back at him and Jack leaped across the stage toward him, dropping to his hands and knees as he landed and ducking his head to mash his lips against Eugene's.

Eugene laughed into the kiss annd grabbed Jack's head to steady them both, feeling his face turn red as the audience around them hooted and hollered, along with Maxine, Sara, and Jody.

Later, Eugene found himself backstage with the band, Jack's hand glued to his back. He kept reeling Jack in and kissing him, licking at the sweat on his temple and sucking it off the skin under his ear, along his hairline.

Sara and Jody were both needling Maxine, who smiled cool as a cucumber at them and dragged them off with her once everything was packed up and the crowds were finally dispersing. Eugene heard her say something about "movie night" as he hooked Jack's elbow and led them in another direction.

"Where are we going?" Jack's tone was only mildly curious, his hand sliding down Eugene's side to his back pocket.

"Four Seasons." Eugene pasted a smirk on over his breathless nervousness, not looking at Jack for a moment.

"Oh, the Four Seasons, is it? Did you win the lottery or something?"

Eugene shook his head, pulling them both to a stop annd turning to look at Jack.

"I thought, if I'm going to ask you to put up with me hanging around on a more permanent basis, I should bribe you with a night in a swanky hotel and the company of a guy who will quite happily do your every bidding."

Jack's face had grown serious at Eugene's first words, but by the time he finished his eyes were bright, his expression intent.

"Is that so?" He reached up a brushed a hand along Eugene's jaw, where he was scruffy from having not shaved since the day before.

All Eugene could manage was a hum of assent and a sharp swallow, then Jack pulled them together for another bruising kiss before dragging him bodily down the street toward the hotel.

Jack trembled, practically vibrated, from the adrenaline high of the show, making it a challenge for Eugene to fish his hotel room key out of his pocket, not drop it as they necked like teenagers in the elevator, and manage the finicky swipe mechanism that seemed universal to all hotels everywhere while Jack wrapped him up like some kind of punk rock octopus.

"I missed you, oh, God I missed you, I know it's only been a few days but--" Eugene grabbed Jack's head in both hands and kissed him hard, turning them and backing him up against the door, pinning him in place with a thigh shoved between his legs.

The noise Jack made, a helpless surprised moan, was swallowed up in Eugene's mouth and went straight to his cock. He held Jack there, just kissing him, filthy and thorough, Jack's hands wandering everywhere and grabbing at his clothes until finally they both ran out of air and Eugene tipped his head up to catch a breath. Jack took the opportunity in front of him and mouthed at Eugene's neck, teeth scraping over stubble. The breath he'd just caught left him in a long hiss.

"What are you doing here?" Jack's words were muffled against Eugene's skin as he licked at his neck, hands scrabbling at his shirt buttons. Eugene backed up, leading them a few feet further into the hotel room, stripping off his shirt before reaching for Jack's.

"I came back to be with you." Jack stilled for a moment, catching Eugene's hands and looking up from where his eyes had been roving over Eugene's bare chest. His gaze was dark and unreadable. He trailed kisses over Eugene's knuckles, making his fingers twitch and clench on Jack's.

"How long?" His usual garrulousity seemed to have deserted him, but Eugene offered up a hopeful smile.

"Long as you'll put up with me." Eugene couldn't have kept a serious expression if he tried, but he did try to look as sincere as he felt. "I talked to my boss and we came to an agreement. I'm going freelance."

"Well then," Jack said, wrapping his lips around Eugene's index finger and sucking it into his mouth, before letting it go with a juicy 'pop,' "If I'm not mistaken, that means we have _all bloody night_. I hope you brought enough condoms. And lube."

Eugene smirked and extracted his hand to turn around and fish through his bags. "You know what they say about Boy Scouts...always prepared."

"You were a Boy Scout?" Jack wrapped his arms around Eugene from behind. "Hang on, do they even have Boy Scouts in Canadia?"

"No mocking my homeland, or you can just go right back to Maxine and the rest with the world's worst case of blue balls."

"Hardly the world's worst." Jack said. "I'm sure someone's had it worse than dealing with a friendly, dashing, utterly unfairly handsome Canadian following them around for a few weeks being _nice_  at them."

"True. For one thing, they could have been stuck for weeks following around a stupidly attractive, talented singer and guitarist who couldn't even have the decency to be ignorant or unpleasant behind the scenes."

In contrast to his pink cheeks, Jack's smile was small and warm, and soft around the edges. Eugene suspected his looked the same way. He reached out and curled a hand around Jack's hip. "C'mere."

He kissed Jack again briefly, then pulled his shirt up and over his head, revealing a lot of pale skin and freckles, a scattering of chest hair, and steel gleaming from-- "Oh," Eugene said with relish, "hello."

He brushed his fingers up Jack's side and tweaked the nipples piercings gently. Jack twitched, lips parting a bit, and leaned into the touch.

"Must have hurt like a son of a bitch." Eugene brought his thumbs up, rolling Jack's nipples.

"Worth it," Jack mumbled and pressed against him, twining his arms around Eugene's neck. "So worth it."

Eugene let Jack drive the kiss and he turned it sloppy, huffs of breath escaping him as Eugene continued to play with his nipple piercings. His pants were becoming more and more uncomfortable, and he could only imagine how constricting Jack's must feel given that they looked painted on tonight. He slid his hands down and grabbed two handfuls of ass, pulling them together, hips to hips, groaning as he felt Jack's erection pressing against his pants. Their hips bucked together, desperately seeking friction, and Eugene brought his hands back around to fumble with Jack's fly.

Jack swayed backward, covering Eugene's hands with his own and stopping them. "You take off yours," he said. "Better let me handle mine."

"No complaints here," Eugene said, and had his own pants undone and kicked off in what must have been record time. He let himself fall back on the bed, bracing himself on one arm, and watched Jack shimmy and wriggle out of his jeans.

"Quite a show," he said, grinning.

Jack looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, about to make some retort when he flushed, his eyes drifting downward. Eugene took his cock in his free hand and gave it a few casual strokes, watching Jack watch him.

"Like what you see?"

Jack made a strangled noise and went back to working his pants off. Eugene suspected he was intentionally looking at the ground when he spoke.

"Better put a condom on."

His cock twitched and he quickly grabbed one from the pile he'd dumped on the nightstand, ripping it open and rolling it on. "You want me to fuck you?"

Jack finally kicked off his pants, flailing and falling toward the bed, pushing Eugene onto his back and straddling him, dropping kisses across his shoulder and down his chest. "Fuck, yeah, I mean, if you want to--"

Eugene flipped them over and grabbed Jack's wrists, pinning them against the bed, rubbing himself against Jack, as much skin-to-skin contact as he could manage. "I want to. I really, really want to."

They were both leaking pre-come, the heat of Jack's erection trapped against his belly sending sparks shooting up Eugene's spine. He licked his way down Jack's neck, savoring the ridiculous moans and mewls that came from his mouth when he sucked against the skin in the hollow between his throat and collarbone.

"You smell good," he breathed against Jack's skin when he'd finished with the hickey, drawing a shiver from him as the air cooled the skin. He rubbed his face against Jack's shoulder, nosing into his armpit and inhaling. Jack jerked and a high-pitched incredulous giggle escaped him.

"Are you _ticklish_?!" Jack's face was alarmed when he looked down at Eugene and Eugene tried to push mischief from his mind, at least for the moment. With his cock clamoring for action it wasn't too hard. So to speak. "That's good to know."

"I'm not, really, it's just Maxine's always telling me how much I reek after concerts and shoving me toward the showers and hnnnggg--" Eugene bit down on Jack's nipple, worrying the piercing with his tongue. Jack's wrists flexed in his hands and Eugene let his hands loosen, bringing them up to twine his fingers with Jack's briefly, clutching, before letting them wander.

A small part of Eugene's mind wondered if Jack was naturally this sensitive or if the piercings made his responses so dramatic. The rest of Eugene was absorbed in the spasmodic grip of Jack's fingers and the sounds he was making, sometimes words but sometimes just noises, gasping and panting and moaning for Eugene. Eugene slid lower on the bed, letting his hands linger on Jack's nipples and pressing a kiss to the bottom of his ribcage.

"The noises you make are fantastic," he said in a low voice, glancing upward. Jack buried one hand in his hair, fingers stroking against his scalp.

"I didn't even know I could make some of those noises," Jack said with a breathless laugh, and let his head fall back. "As much as I'm enjoying this -- which, by the way, is a great deal -- I really, really want you to fuck me now."

"Good. That's just where I was headed." Eugene held up a hand. "Pass me the lube?"

Jack's erection brushed against his chest, tantalizing, as he reached over to grab it. Once the lube had landed in his hand, Eugene ducked his head down and wrapped his lips around the head of Jack's cock. Jack jerked and let out almost a whine.

"Christ, Eugene--" Eugene let up and tapped Jack's hip.

"Roll over." Jack arranged himself on his stomach, a pillow jammed under his hips, and Eugene flipped the cap on the lube, letting some drip down over Jack's ass. With one hand he massaged it, kneading the curve of flesh, and the other he stroked down Jack's cleft to circle his asshole, pressing the first knuckle of one finger inside before pulling it out and adding more lube.

Jack sighed, hips arching back as Eugene inserted his finger slowly, easing it in and out until there was almost no resistance, then adding another finger.

"Come on," Jack said, whining and balling his hands into fists in the bedsheets. "More."

"All right, all right." Eugene went to three fingers, watching Jack's muscles tense and relax as he stretched him open. Jack was rubbing himself against the pillow under him, tiny movements he tried to suppress but couldn't. Eugene thought it was incredibly hot.

"Okay, I'm good, please, Eugene, _please_ \--" Eugene wiped his hand off on the duvet and tugged at Jack's hip to get him to roll onto his back.

"Here. Let me look at you." Jack nodded, legs spread, and brushed Eugene's cheek with one hand. Eugene leaned in, guiding his cock with one hand, and when he pressed the head into Jack's ass he nearly fell forward at the slick heat closing tight around him. Jack threw his head back, grabbing at Eugene's arm as he eased into Jack, shifting slowly until he was flush against him.

Eugene felt his heart racing, pulse throbbing in his cock with each beat. He braced his arms on either side of Jack's chest and rocked his hips experimentally. Jack bit down on a cry and wriggled under him.

"Yes, good, come on and _fuck me_ ," he said, arching his back, and Eugene couldn't deny him. He rolled his hips, slow at first but then speeding up as Jack cried out and bucked against him. He let himself get into it more and began thrusting in earnest, Jack's ass clenching tight around him.

"God, Jack, you're incredible-- let me see you come, I want to watch you, want to make you fall apart--" Eugene said, panting as he thrust into Jack. He could feel himself getting closer and just-- just wanted to see Jack first, didn't want to miss it because he felt like he was going to pass out when he came.

Jack reached between them and curled his hand around his cock, squeezing and stroking in time with Eugene, looking up at him through his long, dark lashes with his mouth open and gasping until he jerked and came shouting Eugene's name, spattering his and Eugene's chests with come. Eugene bit his lip and let his head drop, his thrusts becoming faster and faster until they went erratic and he dropped onto his elbows, cock pulsing inside Jack as he came hard enough that his vision grayed out.

When he recovered he flopped down on his side next to Jack, stripping off his condom and tossing it somewhere on the other side of the room.

"I'm glad you came back." Jack's voice was soft.

"I got home and I just -- couldn't do it. I looked around my apartment and it was just so empty. My job, the whole city, everything just felt like there was nothing there I cared about."

He leaned against Jack, stretching an arm out over his chest, tangling their legs together, Jack laid a hand over his,

"I wanted this to happen the moment we met."

Eugene chuckled. "So did I. You have no idea how hard it was writing about the musical quality of Run For Your Lives or how many people were in the audience when all I really wanted to talk about was how much I wanted to suck your brains out through your cock."

"Oooooh, really?" Jack craned his neck to look at Eugene.

"Mmm. I give a mean blow job, if I do say so myself."

"Christ, don't say things like that, I'm not a teenager anymore." Jack laughed. "If your blowjobs are anything like your fucking I'm going to be in real trouble."

Eugene couldn't help a glow of pleasure and smug pride. "Well, any time you want to switch it up, I'm game. Wouldn't want you to get too worn out."

"I'll take you up on that, in about twenty minutes. You like the look of that couch? Because I'd like to have you over the back of it."

Eugene shivered pleasantly. "My turn to tell you not to say things you can't deliver on yet."


End file.
